


Just Another Mission

by Shy_Akward_Person



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Akward_Person/pseuds/Shy_Akward_Person
Summary: WARNING: DEATH, BLOOD, IRISH SWEARING, BAD WRITING!!!October 6, 10:30pmOctober 7, 3:54pmWord count: 1,444 [including this little intro]Total time: 14:24[breaks included]I haven't written a single thing since sometime last year in May of March...let's do this.———————————————-





	Just Another Mission

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DEATH, BLOOD, IRISH SWEARING, BAD WRITING!!!  
> October 6, 10:30pm  
> October 7, 3:54pm  
> Word count: 1,444 [including this little intro]  
> Total time: 14:24[breaks included]  
>       I haven't written a single thing since sometime last year in May of March...let's do this.  
> ———————————————-

"Keep going!"

"He's right behind us!" 

"JONATHON NO!!!" yelled a heartbroken voice.

My heart stopped as I turned around and saw my friend being held up by his throat and an injured Delirious hitting the attacker with the last of his strength, in an attempt to save his friend.

"Evan no!" Sobbed Moo, as he watched the pair of best friends being killed off.

"Run! Go!" Yelled Cartoonz as he took his gun out and shot at our attacker.  
Coward..  
I ran from the scene, taking Lui and Mini with me. One of them is the obsession apparently, so we have to keep them away from him. The others scattered as soon as they heard Evan cry. Some ran to help and some ran away.  
        Anthony was with us, he said he knows people that can help us, I don't trust him.  
    I could hear the screams of the four friends echo off the walls as they're being torn apart, as an attempt to distract him. 

"Guys over here!" Yelled a voice as we ran.  
     I looked over and saw Basically standing in a doorway of an old and rundown house.

Distraction....Don't....

    I looked at him with undeceived eyes and continued to run far from the scene that took place merely minutes ago. But unfortunately, fourzer0 was gullible enough to fall for the bait. Only he realised too late that his friend was already dead and was being used as a prop to lure us in, a knife was struck into his back as tried to escape. 

After almost 15 minutes of running, we all slowed down so that we're walking. Running for almost 20 minutes tries you out. 

Where is he? 

Where do you think?

    My eyes widened, my breathing stopped.  
That was the only place we felt safe going, now what?  
     I no longer felt shocked and lost, but angry and betrayed. I stomped my way to Anthony who was currently talking with Mini, who by the way was clearly uncomfortable.  
   "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I gripped his shirt and pinned him to the nearest wall. The scumbag just continued to pretend to be the victim, gaining the sympathy of the two others.  
"Calm down!" Yelled Mini,  
"Yeah let him go!" Added Lui,

Why do they trust him so much?

Why should they trust you?.....

Because I'm their friend!

Check ag-  
My thoughts were interrupted by a scream, I slowly let go of Anthony as we looked at each other, confused.  
We heard it again and this time Mini seemed to recognise it.  
"Ohm!" He yelled as he took off running in the direction of the scream.  
"Mini no!" I yelled as I saw The Shape approach him.  
Just as he was about to get Mini, I jumped in front of him and got a knife to the spine.  
"NO! LET HIM GO!" Screamed Mini as he was dragged away by Anthony to the 'safe place' 

Familiar?...

Very...see ya soon guys....

I thought as I took one final look at Micheal Myers as he stared at me with these emotionless dark blue eyes before my entire world faded to black.

Goodbye, Tyler Wine...

——————————-

My entire body felt like it was just beaten and my head felt like it was about to explode.

Where am I?

You're in the middle of a road...

Who said that!?

I did, now stop yelling and listen to me,  
Get. Up.

I put my hand either side of my body and extended them, you could hear the joints pop. I put my knee against my stomach and pushed against the ground to lift myself up.  
When I was finally up, I took a look around and,  
"Delirious!" I cried as I saw his limp body lying in the middle of a street with blood, his blood, pooling around him.  
Leave him...  
"No! He's my best friend!" I argued,  
leave. Him.  
"Just a few minutes." I whimpered as I laid my head and hand on his chest.  
You're worst than Tyler!  
I froze.  
"You know him?"  
I was with him from age 11 to his last breath....  
I laid there with Delirious for a few minutes before I stood up and took a look around. There lay Moo, Cartoonz, Basically, and Nogla, all scattered, all laying in their own blood. I turned away and started to walk the way the voice told me to go.  
"So what's your name anyway?"  
Call me Gorillaphent...

When I finally arrived at the place Anthony was talking about, the 'safe place', the voice told me to go through the back door, I didn't question it. I figured I'd be okay since the voice directed Wildcat and he was always the one to live unscarred, no matter how dangerous or sticky the scenario was.  
        I opened the door and a laundry mat, then I went to the next room, an empty living room, then the next, a kitchen, I took a few knives with me. After searching the house and basement, I went to the attic and was greeted with an M16 pointed at my face, held by Sark.  
"You're alive!" Yelled Lui as he helped me up and hugged me once I was up and the trapdoor closed.  
"Barley." Added Smi7y, who had Mini's sleeping head on his lap.  
"Where is everyone else?" I asked seeing only Lui, Smi7y, Sark, Mini, Kryoz, and Anthony.  
"Probably rotting somewhere in town," Sark answered sadly.  
"Oh," I whispered.  
Everyone I knew, everyone who trusted me, was dead because I wanted to go to the town of Micheal Myers.  
Shut up and be a leader...  
"Any suggestions on how to kill him?" I asked,  
"I got guns." Said Sark,  
"I got explosives." Added Smi7y,  
"I got nothing." Attempted Kryoz,  
"I got jokes." Tried Anthony.

Guns, explosions, and a distraction got any ideas Gorilla? 

Repeat everything I tell you to them....

"...Everyone got it?" I asked. They all nodded, ready to end this.  
"Okay, let's do this." I said as we all began to leave the attic, except Kryoz who was assigned sniper. Before we all left, we made sure to say one final goodbye to each other, just in case.

"Just another mission guys." Lui said into the earpiece everyone got.  
Heh...that's funny, Tyler said that as well...  
"How did he die? If you were with him?" I quietly asked, waiting for Myers to make his presence known.  
He acted blindly, jumping in front of a knife to save MiniLadd...

SNAP!

Went one of the many twigs Mini set up. I could see Kryoz aiming, Smi7y about to cause a chain reaction, Anthony, ready to play some music, and Mini and Lui hiding. I slowly move closer to get a better view, ready to pull the pin.

"Ye fucks better git ye asses out 'ere!!" Shouted a familiar Irishman. I quickly looked over and saw Terroriser.  
"Brian!" Exclaimed Mini as he ran to hug him.  
"Come on! I got a car, so let's get the fock out of 'ere!"  
.....

What's the catch?

There's always a sacrifice...

Then I'll do it. I'll stay.

I just got you...

And now your about to get a new one...

I thought you wanted to see your girlfriend again...

And have to tell the girls that their lover died? No, not again...not anymore....

       I watched as everyone piled into the car and when everyone was settled, they noticed me, standing there with a smile on my face,  
"Long live the meme lords." I joked with a sad smile and my voice breaking.  
"NO!"  
I watched as they held Lui back, as they drove off, as they lived.  
     I started to walk away when I couldn't see them anymore. The trigger to the C4s in my hand. I stopped walking when I was next to Delirious and laid next to him.  
   
    With tears streaming down my face, I took out my phone and recorded one last video...

"Hey guys Vanoss here, and today is the day that Night Owl, Batcoon, Early Bird, and Paper Bag man day goodbye. Cartoonz, Wildcat, Ohm, and Marcel are here to say goodbye as well. Thank you all for your support and I hope ye enjoyed, the Banana Bus Crew."  
With that I pressed upload.

Then with one final look to the sky and Delirious next to me, I pressed the red glowing button.

Goodbye Evan Fong....


End file.
